


this slope is treacherous

by swanprincess



Series: Wildest Dreams [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanprincess/pseuds/swanprincess
Summary: obviously had to have her find him at the tea shopalso if you just read Wildest Dreams this is just chapter 3 of that, i'm consolidating- sorry if it's comfusing!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Wildest Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	this slope is treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> is it allowed to start doing different songs? i gotta branch out

Katara was _not_ looking for Zuko. She was... just wandering around in the Lower Ring for a change of scenery. Her training session with Aang had left her buzzing with energy, and she needed a good way to burn it, so she was exploring all over the city. Walking was great exercise. That was all.

And if her feet _just so happened_ to take her to the same market square where she’d bumped into Zuko before, that was pure coincidence. It had nothing to do with her daydreaming about that afternoon nonstop for the past week. The blush on her cheeks when she passed by that alley was certainly from the heat, not the memory of Zuko’s muscular arms lifting her up, holding her against the wall as he thrust into her...

 _He’s so strong._ She remembered dreamily. He’d held her up like she weighed nothing. A pleasurable shiver went through her at the memory. It was still incredibly embarrassing that she was lusting after the Fire Nation prince who had hunted them, but she couldn’t help herself. She thought she had it bad after the first time, but after the second time, her desire- her _need_ \- for him was so much worse. It consumed her. Every time she let her mind wander from whatever the task at hand was, she found herself thinking of his flashing golden eyes, his muscular biceps, the hard muscles of his abdomen.

She sighed. The sun would be setting soon, and she should be heading back home. But she’d heard a few soldiers talking about “the best tea in Ba Sing Se” and headed to the teashop they were discussing. At least it would give her something to do other than lusting after Zuko and pointedly ignoring Aang’s adoring gaze. She’d have to do something about that eventually, but was putting it off as long as possible.

The tea shop looked very nondescript from the outside, but the men had been very enthusiastic with their praise… Katara shrugged and entered, the bell on the door tinkling to announce her arrival.

She scanned the small room for an open table, and froze when her eyes fell on a very familiar face. His mouth was pressed in a scowl, as usual, as he- _took peoples’ orders_? Did Zuko… have a job? She heard a jovial laugh from the back of the tea shop, and caught sight of his uncle preparing tea. _What the fuck_.

* * *

Jin was at her regular seat in the shop, hoping to be able to talk to Lee. She knew his shift was ending any minute, and was determined to ask him to go on a date with her after. Sure, all she ever managed to get out of him was standard server talk, but maybe he was just shy. He was too cute to not at least _try_ to shoot her shot.

As Jin was about to get up to pay her bill and enact her plan, the bell tinkled and a pretty girl about her age came into the tea shop. The moment she caught sight of Lee, her mouth fell open, and a light flush rose on her cheeks. Jin gave her a sympathetic look.

“He’s super cute, right?” She spoke up from her table near the entrance. The girl started at the sound of her voice and shut her mouth, then turned her face to her, cheeks still flaming slightly.

“Um, what did you say?” She asked. Her striking blue eyes only fixed on Jin for a moment before flicking back to Lee.

“Lee?” Jin gestured to where he was, taking off his apron across the shop in preparation to leave. “He’s super cute.” The girl’s face flushed, and the rosy blossom highlighted her cheekbones prettily. Before she could respond though, Lee caught sight of the girl and strode over to her.

“ _Katara_?” It was difficult to truly read Lee’s expression, but it looked to Jin like he couldn’t quite believe she was really there, and couldn’t decide if he was happy or worried if she was. “What are you doing here?” The question was just a bit too sharp.

The pretty girl crossed her arms and adopted a neutral expression. Well, almost neutral. A hint of blush lingered on her cheeks. Before she could respond though, Lee reached her and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the shop. What was most surprising about the move was that Katara didn’t look in any way shocked at his manhandling her. In fact, she looked… _pleased_ was the best word Jin could come up with for her expression.

“I heard it was the best tea in Ba Sing Se.” Jin heard her respond in a sweetly innocent voice before the door shut behind them. The pair crossed the street, and stopped in the entrance of an alleyway. Jin examined their body language, trying to figure out what they were to each other. Maybe she was his not-so-distant ex? Their touches were somehow both familiar and halting, and Jin felt almost embarrassed watching them. It seemed like they both wanted to embrace the other, but were afraid of the reaction they’d get.

She looked Katara up and down, took in the seductive smirk on her full lips, her toned figure. Then she looked at Lee, and saw the closest thing she’d seen to a smile on his flushed face, watched as he took Katara's hand and lead her down the street.

Jin sighed and walked over to Mushi to pay her bill.

_I never stood a chance._

* * *

Katara allowed Zuko to hustle her out of the tea shop and across the street into a narrow alley. She liked the heat of his hand on her arm, the closeness of his body to hers and was slightly disappointed when he released her and stepped away.

“Afraid I’ll blow your cover, _Lee_?” Having grown up with Sokka and spending the last few months with Aang, Katara was no fool. And she was pretty good at picking up a cover story on the fly.

“How did you know that’s what I’m called here?” He asked, his brow furrowed. Katara leaned against the alley wall and shrugged.

“That girl told me.” He crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow.

“What girl?”

“The one by the door? She has a crush on you.” She wasn’t quite sure why she said that, or why the girl talking about how _cute_ “Lee” was gave her such a weird feeling in her stomach. Anyone could see that he was attractive, people didn’t have to go around blabbing about it all the time.

Zuko just looked baffled at her statement, and Katara rolled her eyes. Boys were so dumb.

“Anyways, I didn’t know you worked in a tea shop. Is that what you were getting the tea for, last time I saw you?” His face flushed at the mention of the last time they saw each other, and Katara felt her cheeks heat as well. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, bringing Katara’s attention back to his muscular arms- the main subject of her daydreams these past few days- and she bit her lip in an attempt to ground herself. The alley was narrow enough that she could feel his body heat, even pressed against the opposite wall as she was. It was more distracting than she cared to admit, and she could hardly focus on his words as he told her he’d picked up the tea for home, that his uncle had an obsession or something.

“Home…” Katara repeated. “Is home… nearby?” She wished she didn’t sound so awkward, but her brain was hardly functioning and she couldn’t think of an excuse to fight him, to get him to touch her. So she would just have to be forward. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment, but the way Zuko swallowed hard at her words made it clear that he didn’t mind her boldness, and his lips almost turned up into a smile. He nodded and reached out his hand to her.

“I’ll show you.” His voice was huskier now, and Katara felt a thrill of exhilaration go through her when she took his hand and followed him home..

They walked quickly through the streets, not speaking as they wove through different groups of people. It was only a few minutes before he stopped in front of a door, but Katara was practically vibrating with anticipation by then. All she could think about was his lips on hers, his hands pulling off her clothes, exploring her body. It was almost too much to bear.

Zuko fumbled with the lock for a moment, but quickly had the door open and was gesturing for her to enter, following behind. The second he shut the door, she pounced on him. He must have anticipated it, because he easily caught her and pushed her against the door, pressing his lips against hers ravenously.

Kissing him was like taking a sip of water on a hot day. She felt refreshed, alive- but she needed _more_. She grasped his collar in her fist, holding him to her. She splayed her other hand against his abdomen, relishing the feel of his hard muscles through his thin shirt. She moaned into Zuko’s mouth when he tugged lightly on her hair, and his hand on the small of her back pulled her even closer against him at the sound.

Katara broke their kiss to kiss his jawline, his throat. She tugged at his shirt, loosening it to expose more of his alabaster skin, and pressed a wet kiss to his shoulder, sucking at the skin hard enough to leave a mark. No one else would be able to see it, but she wanted to leave a reminder of herself on his skin. She was seized with a sudden urge to claim him, and wanted him to see the little bruise and remember this, remember _her_.

“Katara,” Zuko moaned, “upstairs. Bed.” He pulled away from her lips, and shifted so he was behind her. His hand was hot on her back, and he moved it down her body, caressing her backside before giving her a little smack on her ass to encourage her to climb the stairs quickly. She couldn’t stop a small exclamation from escaping her, and felt her face heat as she hurried up the stairs, let him guide her to a small bedroom. In a moment she found herself on a pallet on her back, with Zuko on top of her, kissing her once more and pulling at the ties to her dress. He was bolder this time than before and she loved it. She met his enthusiasm with equal fervor, pulling at his shirt, wanting to feel the heat of his skin pressed against hers. In a moment they were both topless, his shirt and her bindings thrown somewhere, her dress pooling around her waist. Katara traced her fingers over the hard lines of his muscles, admiring the feel of them moving beneath her fingers as he shifted his weight to one arm, using the other to light a few candles around the room. The flickering light cast shadows on his face, catching the gleam in his golden eyes. He was so handsome, and his expression took Katara’s breath away.

“I didn’t get a proper look at you before.” He murmured, his voice raspy with desire. He cupped one of her breasts, flicking the nipple with his thumb, and she shivered. He bent to kiss her, softer than before, deeper. “Gorgeous.” He murmured against her lips, so quietly she wasn’t even sure he meant to say it out loud. She buried a hand in his hair and pulled him close to her, kissing him passionately. When she tugged his hair slightly he moaned into her mouth, and she smirked.

Zuko moved his lips to her jawline, to her collarbone, leaving a trail of hot kisses until he reached her breasts. Katara gasped when he bent his head, flicking her nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth. His warm hand found its way to her other breast, his fingers mirroring the ministrations of his tongue. She let out a loud moan, at the sensation, and felt her undergarments getting wetter and wetter. Zuko knew exactly how to touch her, how to light her nerve endings on fire. _This_ was why he’d been in her thoughts for so long. It had been all of ten minutes since she’d bumped into him, and he’d already dissolved her into a moaning mess. She let her hand wander across his back, caressing the rounded muscles, feeling the heat emanate from his skin. He removed his mouth from her breast with a quiet pop and continued his trail down her stomach, sending thrills through her body with each kiss. When he reached where her dress was pooled around her hips, he sat back on his heels, hooking his fingers under her skirt and giving her a questioning look.

 _He was right_. Katara thought idly to herself as she lifted her hips, wriggling out of her dress and undergarments with his help. _I really didn’t get a good look at him before._ The first time it had been too dark to get more than an impression that he was unfairly attractive, and the second time had been so rushed, and their clothing had been in the way besides. Now in the flickering candlelight, every line of his ripped physique was visible, the shadows cast by the light highlighting every one of his muscles. The sight of him made her breath catch in her throat. But she only had a moment to take him in before he leaned down again, pressing his lips to her inner thigh.

“What are you- _oh!_ ” He’d moved his lips from her thigh to her core, kissing the tight bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and all thoughts left Katara’s head. Somehow her hand found it’s way back into his hair, and she was gripping it tightly, pulling it a bit as he lapped at her wet core. She had no control over the noises that were escaping her body, but they only seemed to encourage him. Her other hand was on his shoulder, gripping it tightly, nails digging in slightly as her hips bucked with pleasure of their own accord. She was boneless beneath him, utterly at his mercy, and he was bringing her to another plane of existence. Katara had never experienced anything quite so pleasurable as this, and was heading towards the crest of a wave of pleasure quickly.

Zuko gripped her thighs, gently opening them further, spreading her bare in front of him. He licked up her lips, but focused his attention on her clit, sucking it, tonguing it with such fervor that Katara thought she might die. His hand found its way between her legs and he slipped a finger into her, then two. It was all too much. It felt too good. She felt the coil in her stomach tighten more and more, until-

“Zuko.” Katara managed to gasp out. “Oh fuck Zuko I’m gonna- you’re gonna make me- oh!” He held her hips down with a firm hand as her orgasm rocked through her, making her buck her hips against his mouth uncontrollably. Her grip in his hair tightened as her walls pulsed around his fingers, and he moaned against her core, the vibrations sending pleasant shivers through her on top of her orgasm.

When her hips stilled, Zuko finally removed his mouth from her, pressing a kiss to her lower stomach and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before coming up to lay beside her, nuzzling his face into the crux of her shoulder and neck.

“What,” Katara panted when she returned back to Earth, “was _that_?” She felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin.

“You smell so good I just had to taste you.” He told her in way of explanation, drawing himself up once more so she could see his face. “And spirits Katara, you taste _amazing_.” His eyes were dark with lust, and Katara surged up to kiss him hard, tasted herself on his tongue. Her hand drifted down his abdomen to his cock, and she lightly squeezed him through his pants, earning a soft grunt.

“Now it’s time for me to take care of you.” She told him, hooking her fingers at the waistband of his pants and tugging gently. He eagerly pulled them off, and in a moment his erection was out, hard and proud. She wrapped her hand around the thick length and began to slowly pump up and down, but there wasn’t quite enough moisture.

She looked up to gauge his feeling and met his golden eyes, now dark with lust. The sight sent a tremble through her. Maintaining eye contact, she removed her hand from him to lick her palm, and heard his sharp intake of breath as she did so. She broke eye contact again to gaze at his cock as she slid her hand up and down its length, much easier now. She passed her thumb over the tip, eliciting a grunt from him that sent a jolt through her stomach. She loved hearing the noises he made for her.

Not stopping her ministrations, she moved to straddle him, settling her weight on his thighs. His hand automatically went to her waist, holding her there as though he was afraid she might disappear if he let go.

“Zuko.” She purred, loving the feeling of being in control after having totally lost herself to him a moment before. “I want to fuck you.”

“Spirits Katara.” He rasped, the look in his eyes now verging on desperation. “Please.” She lifted her hips and lined herself up above him, then sank down quickly. She couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure at the feeling of his large cock stretching her still sensitive pussy, and she knew a second orgasm wasn’t far away. Zuko reached up, tangling his hand in her long hair and tugging her down hard to crash their lips together. The tongues fought as their hips moved in tandem, and Katara gave a cry of pleasure when his hand moved from her hip to her breast, tweaking her nipple once more.

“So good.” She murmured, breaking their kiss and sitting up again. “You feel so good.” He followed her up, somehow managing to sit up and scoot back so his back was against the wall without breaking their connection. She bent to kiss his neck, nuzzling her face into his warm skin. His hands found her ass, caressing and kneading the flesh.

“Fuck Katara.” He murmured into her hair breathlessly. “You’re so- _fuck_.” Thrilling at the strained tremor in his voice, Katara drew herself up straight so she could look at him. Without consciously thinking, she laid her hand on his unscarred cheek, brushing her thumb over the fine cheekbone. _He really is so handsome_. He caught her wrist and held it there for a moment, their eyes meeting, and the air around them seemed to still. There was _something_ more than sex between them, Katara knew. And she didn’t know how to handle it.

Shutting her eyes to break the spell, she shifted her hand to brace against his shoulder and quickened her pace as she bounced up and down on his cock. She cried out as he hit a spot particularly deep, making her walls tighten around him.

“ _Katara._ ” He moaned. “You’re gonna make me cum.” His hand on her waist was so tight she thought it might bruise, and the thought sent another thrill of arousal through her.

“Yeah.” She panted back, unable to form words longer than a single syllable. “Good. Cum. In me.” That did it for him. With a cry of pleasure, he grasped her to him, pulling her body flush against his as he thrust roughly and sloppily into her. At the feel of his release filling her up, Katara came for the second time, not even trying to muffle a loud moan as her pussy pulsed around him, milking his cock.

After they sloppily rode out their orgasms they stilled, her forehead leaning heavily on his shoulder, his arms still wrapped around her. Eventually she detangled herself from him with a sigh, but she was still too boneless to do anything but move off him and flop down onto the bed. To her surprise, he laid beside her, his shoulder pressed against hers, watching with mild interest as she bent his hot sticky cum out of her and into the wastepaper bin nearby. She almost missed the feeling of it in her, but couldn’t risk anything. They lay in silence for a few moments still both floating on their high.

“So,” she turned to him with a grin. “Is it really the best tea shop in Ba Sing Se?” He looked puzzled for a moment, as though he had no idea what she was talking about, but then he barked out a laugh. It was the first time she’d heard him laugh, and it gave her a strange tingling feeling in her stomach. It was a nice laugh. 

“That’s what they say.” He told her. “Personally I think all tea tastes the same-”

“It does not!” She interrupted, amused. He and his uncle had only spent the one night with the Gaang, but she was sure Iroh’d be scandalized if he heard his nephew express that sentiment. Zuko gave her a sheepish grin.

“Well, anyways I’m not allowed to brew the tea.” She smiled at him, feeling oddly warm.

“Maybe I’ll actually try the tea sometime. You know, instead of being dragged out of there.” She teased. He rubbed the back of his neck, the way he always did when he was embarrassed. But then he gave her a smug look.

“You didn’t seem to mind too much.” She felt her cheeks heat, and couldn’t contain a wild giggle from escaping her lips.

“Yeah well. You made it worth my while.” He leaned forward and kissed her then, and she melted into him. When he pulled away she sighed.

“I should get back.” He swallowed and nodded.

“Sure. They might start to wonder… will they be worried you were gone so long?”

Katara shrugged.

“Who knows if they even noticed. I have until dinner before any real questions will come up.” _And then it’ll just be because they’re hungry_. She thought to herself ruefully. She dressed somewhat quickly, and it was a matter of minutes before she was out the door, waving a shy “see you” to Zuko.

She was halfway back to their house in the Upper Ring when the spell wore off. Fucking Zuko was one thing, but chatting with him? _Giggling_ with him? She rubbed her forehead. This wasn’t just lust any longer. This was a full on crush. This was dangerous.

 _Fuck_. Katara thought to herself. She already couldn’t wait until she saw him again.

**Author's Note:**

> we love some light jealousy


End file.
